


i want to hold your hand

by lagatos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>korrasami wedding, K-O my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine an au where i want to hold your hand by the beatles exists in the avatar world

Korra fastened the clasp of her necklace and for a fleeting moment she felt sixteen, giddy and innocent and bubbling with excitement about a girl in a new city. She looked in the mirror, smiling at her reflection as her mother smoothed down her hair.

            “You look beautiful, Korra.”

            She grabbed her mother’s hand, squeezing once, maybe letting her know how happy she was to share her happiness.

 

****

 

            She caught a glimpse of dark hair and a white dress before she was ushered down the hall, _it’ll add to the_ excitement, you can’t see Asami yet. Korra felt like she was seventeen, lips first pressing against her cheek.  She ran her thumb across her cheek, probably smearing her blush, but that was okay. She felt like she was seventeen, with butterflies in her stomach at the thought of holding hands.

 

****

 

            “Okay, hold still. Pucker your lips like this.”

            Opal pouted her lips in an exaggerated kiss and Korra laughed, loving the sparkle in her eyes that probably matched her own. She closed her eyes and Opal painted bright red across her lips and Korra felt like she was eighteen, stealing small kisses when she and Asami thought they were alone.

            She opened her eyes and Opal smiled, grabbing her hands in hers. “I’m so happy for you.”

            Korra felt like she was eighteen, dancing just because she knew somebody loved her.

 

****

 

            Mako smelled like soap and new cologne and Korra felt like she was twenty-one, finally coming home.

            He pulled away from their hug, holding her hands as he took in her dress. “You look so happy.”

            Korra couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she jumped up to hug her best man again.

 

****

 

            Tenzin straightened the pins in her hair and Korra had tears in her eyes, even as Jinora and Ikki swatted their father’s hand away with a _dad_ and an eye roll. She felt like she was twenty-two, ready to share the love in her life. Meelo was tall enough to hug her face to face now and she thought, _how long has it been?_ Since she’d found someone she wanted everyone to know just how happy she made her.

 

****

 

            Her dad walked her down the aisle and all she knew was that Asami was smiling on Tonraq’s other arm, letting the world know just how happy she was too. They got to the alter and Asami gave her a shy smile. Korra felt like she was sixteen, too scared to admit how fast her heart beat. She felt like she was twenty-five, covering Asami in so many kisses to let her know how much her heart swelled.

            “How do you feel?” Asami whispered, her fingers loosely hanging on to Korra’s.

            “I love you,” she whispered back.

 

****

 

            They had cake and Korra smiled so often her cheeks hurt, but she couldn’t feel it. They watched Bolin spin Opal around the floor and Asami touched her forehead to Korra’s, exhaling with yet another smile. The band started singing about how much they wanted to hold your hand and Asami led her to the dance floor, her face as radiant and innocent as when she was seventeen.

            Korra’s pins came loose, hair swinging in her face, but she didn’t care. They swayed to the music, Asami spinning her until she was dizzy and laughing. Bolin and Opal joined them, singing the words in their face as they linked hands.

            Korra felt like she was sixteen and holding hands opened a world of possibilities to her small world.


End file.
